


Noisy

by BaggerHeda



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Smut, a little humor, a lot of talking about sex, pretty fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaggerHeda/pseuds/BaggerHeda
Summary: It was all courtesy of one Waverly Earp, Adorable Chatterbox. Not that Nicole minded. She knew she was already a whole bunch of steps past “smitten” with the younger woman and that was just fine by her lights. She could listen to Waverly talk all day; she thought she was the smartest person she knew.(Story is set around 2x04 and after)





	Noisy

**Author's Note:**

> We saw in “Whiskey Lullaby” (2x06) that Waverly had redecorated her room with new furniture, including the bed. My immediate headcanon thought was that she had replaced the bed because (obviously) it was too small, but also because it was noisy, and Wynonna gave her endless shit about it. This is the result.

They were lying close, their bodies relaxed into each other, and talking afterward. As one usually does.

No, that’s not entirely true, thought Nicole. She had never engaged in so much post-coital conversation in her life. It was all courtesy of one Waverly Earp, Adorable Chatterbox. Not that Nicole minded. She knew she was already a whole bunch of steps past “smitten” with the younger woman and that was just fine by her lights. She could listen to Waverly talk all day; she thought she was the smartest person she knew. Topics could be wide-ranging and pinball-quick. Languages and etymology. Astronomy. Local gossip. Harry Potter. Farming and ranching (and there was that one particularly fascinating tangent about animal husbandry – where does she even learn this much stuff?) Ancient religions. Cartoon shows from the 90’s. And sex. Not infrequently, the topic was sex.

Today the topic was sex.

“... I just think it’s hilarious.” Waverly ventured.

“Mmm? No.” Nicole murmured into Waverly’s hair. They were lying in that awful tiny bed Waverly had said she was going to replace, Waverly pillowing her head on Nicole’s shoulder.

“I just – I never would have figured you to be such a _shouter_. Is that even normal?”

“Waverly!” Nicole laughed, but she couldn’t help but blush a little.

“Is this one of those differences-with-boys-versus-girls things?” Waverly continued. “Or is it just you? Or is it maybe just me?” She looked up, throwing a mischievous grin at Nicole, who turned to kiss her on the bridge of her wrinkled-up nose.

“Ding, ding, ding, winner. Gonna go with ‘more about you’ here.”

Waverly laughed, a bright and brilliant sound. “Jeez, I’m flattered.”

Nicole kissed her again. “Oughtta be.”

“But, you _do_ get pretty loud sometimes. I mean, it’s good, I _like_ when you do. REALLY like.” Waverly had this way of being both charming and relentless in her teasing – even if a little sharp, lately. “But you do. Downright noisy.”

“Mmm, not always. We were quieter at my place the other day.” Which was true. Neighbours. Here, there was no one around for at least a couple kilometers.

Waverly swept her fingertips across Nicole’s forearm that was curling around her waist. “I’m just trying to figure, y’know, what’s best. What you like the most. I guess that’s what I’m asking.”

“Please ask. I want you to ask. Let me think.” Nicole furrowed her brow as Waverly propped herself up on one elbow, looking at her. “D’ya mean, hmm, something that we haven’t done and I think we should try? Or something we did do and I found particularly … exceptional?”

“Oh, the possibilities,” giggled Waverly. “All of the above, please.”

Nicole laughed, sweetly kissing Waverly on the side of the face.

Waverly continued, “I think you get extra creativeness points, too, because … dayum.”

Nicole dipped her chin, feeling a bit warm in the face, a combination of shy and smug. “Well, sure, variety. ‘Cause doing the same thing every time would be …” She waved a hand dismissively.

“Boring,” Waverly supplied.

“… not good. Not good at all,” Nicole continued. Her voice dropped. “I’ll tell you a thing that I know I really like.”

“Yeah?” breathed Waverly. “I think I have a guess.”

Nicole’s eyes went a bit dreamy and unfocused. She said, “I do like it when I am, y’know, up on my knees, and your mouth on me.” Memory flickered across her face; Waverly, reading it, sighed and brought their foreheads together. “I can come really hard that way.”

“God, that’s sexy,” said Waverly. “I guessed right. Loudest.” With a small giggle, she added, “I will be paying extra attention to that.”

Nicole’s eyes came back, snapping to Waverly. She narrowed them, a small indignant glare. “You’re not gonna make notes … while we …”

“Ha!” crowed Waverly. “I’ll make you a goddamn fucking chart. You’ll be totally jealous of my data!”

“God, you nerd.”

(Nicole had, for weeks afterward, been lowkey terrified that the chart would make an appearance – the actual, literal Fucking Chart – but thankfully it never did.)

  
***

That day was also the day of a particularly unfortunate interlude.

They hadn’t heard Wynonna returning to the homestead.

They hadn’t heard … for exactly the reasons one might expect. To be precise, it was because of the bed. That tiny, noisy, awful, old, CREAKY bed. Whose bedspring groaned loudly. Whose headboard thumped against the wall when things got enthusiastic.

Nicole padded downstairs to fetch a bottle of water, clad only in boyshorts and tank top. Wynonna was sitting at the kitchen table, picking m &m’s out of a bag of trail mix. Startled, Nicole shrieked, jumping back half a meter. “Wynonna! You’re here!”

“Uh, YEAH,” glowered Wynonna. “Been here, like, half an hour.”

“Oh my god – did you – no.” Nicole clamped her mouth shut and contemplated ignominiously bolting back up the stairs.

“Yup. Jesus H. Christ on a popsicle stick, Nicole. That’s my SISTER.”

Nicole inclined her head in what she desperately hoped was an approximation of regal dignity. “Consenting adults, Wynonna.”

“Still! Dude! D’ya have to go at it like rabbits?”

Determined to complete her mission, Nicole just glared. She went to the refrigerator to pluck out a couple of water bottles, unfortunately unable to avoid giving Wynonna an eyeful.

Wynonna smirked, “Admire the persistence, though.”

Nicole wordlessly fled to the sanctuary of the second floor.

***

“Your sister is home.”

“OK.”

“She’s sitting in the kitchen.”

“Oh. Did she … ?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.”

Nicole rolled her eyes and said, “Shoot me now.” She handed the water to Waverly, flopping down next to her. Wynonna’s voice drifted up from downstairs.

“GET OFF OF HER, HAUGHT, I CAN STILL HEAR THAT FUCKING BED.”

***

Nicole’s schedule went back to regular daytime shifts after a few days, and they were finally able to spend an evening together again. Waverly had asked Nicole to come to the homestead, and had made clear that the invitation was an overnight one.

“Guess whaaat,” she singsonged when Nicole arrived. “The new bed got delivered.”

“Oh, thank god,” sighed Nicole. “That old one was sort of terrifying.”

“Terrifying?”

“Yeah. I was always afraid I’d put a foot through the end of it and, you know, snap off an ankle or something,” said Nicole flatly, giving her best mock-frown. “I _am_ kind of tall, you know.”

That evening, Wynonna joined them for dinner; Waverly tried out a new tortilla soup recipe which everyone proclaimed a success. Nicole thought Wynonna had been on unusually good behavior: she only made a few jabs about ‘now that you’re banging the hot cop’ at her sister. After dinner, Waverly suggested a card game, but Wynonna made a big deal about no-thank-you she was going to go to town for a few hours. There was a major production involving coats and scarves, Wynonna locating the keys to the truck, and then Nicole found herself alone with Waverly.

“She’s being nice to you.”

“I guess,” grinned Nicole.

“You can be as loud as you want now,” said Waverly, a wicked grin crossing her face.

“Challenge accepted,” Nicole shot back.

***

It wasn’t much longer until they were upstairs and pulling off clothes. Waverly sprawled atop Nicole, who sprawled atop the delightful acreage of the new queen-sized mattress. Nicole blessed her vast good fortune, glad for the can’t-keep-hands-off-each-other stage of a relationship. They leisurely explored each other, hands and lips and tongues in easy passage, while they explored the luxury of having so much space to move and stretch.

“You were telling me,” a naked Waverly said between kisses, “about the things you like. The other day.”

“Uh-huh.” Nicole was really enjoying the kissing. They had fallen into an unhurried play of tongues and open mouths, rich and delicate, where the sensation feels like it’s going to continue all night and maybe into next fucking week it’s so delicious. That, and the new sheets Waverly had purchased were a zillion thread count and soft as butter and felt sleek and sexy against every inch of Nicole’s skin. A lot of good stuff was happening.

“Well, then,” said Waverly, her hand wandering over Nicole’s hip, flirting between her thighs before traveling back over her belly and up to her breasts. “Tell me what you would like to do.”

Nicole drew a deep breath, absorbing the caress over her hardening nipple, a small shiver. Her eyes slowly trailed back up to Waverly’s before locking there. “Ahh. Okay. Now?”

“Yes, please,” breathed Waverly.

“Do you need to stay under blankets? Or will you be warm enough without them for a while?”

Waverly thought for a moment. “Good without ‘em. It’s pretty comfortable right now.”

“Okay. Off,” Nicole said, gently pushing Waverly off her body and rising up on her knees. She tossed the blankets to the foot of the bed, out of the way but within easy reach. Then, she indicated to Waverly, “I want you here, middle of the bed, on your knees. Face the foot of the bed.”

The smile that teased the corners of Waverly’s mouth as she moved to comply made Nicole suddenly very aware of the heat between her legs.

Once Waverly was in place, Nicole moved up next to her, to speak low in her ear. “You okay here, Waves?”

“Yes,” replied Waverly. “I thought this was the position you’d be in.”

“Maybe I’m going to show you why I like it so much,” Nicole purred, using the sweet-as-sugar voice that she knew made Waverly wet. “Actually I just wanna look at you this way. Here, move your knees apart some.” Waverly did, and Nicole moved behind her, sliding one leg between hers, pressing her torso up against her back. Waverly leaned back into her, with a little sighing groan.

“Nicole – ah –, ” Waverly gasped as Nicole, hands encircling the swell of her hips, brought her more firmly down onto her thigh, “ – not sure what I’m doing here but damn it feels good.”

“Uh huh,” murmured Nicole. All her senses were sparking, feeling the small ripples of the muscles of Waverly’s back pressed into her breasts, feeling the flex of that fine ass and those firm thighs bearing down on her. Waverly’s body was a glory, she thought. The young woman obviously knew the pleasures of movement, enjoyed the use of her body, what with the dance and the yoga and other physical activities that she did. This, here, was just another part of the whole, that she could be uninhibited and plainly joyous in their sexual pursuits as well. “You’re good, you’re doing good, baby,” Nicole crooned. She ran flat palms over Waverly’s thighs, over and over, deep knead and stroke of the large muscles there as their bodies rocked together. “God, you are so fucking magnificent.” Her hands continued, traveling up, plotting paths over hips, up the sides of her torso and nestling over her breasts, circling, stroking, moving over her form both pliant and pleasurable. She felt electric, all warm skin and heated sizzle. Waverly reached up and back with one hand, over her shoulder, catching and tangling fingers into hair once again, as she turned her head to kiss Nicole. Well, not exactly kiss; it was rough slide of lips on Nicole’s face, Waverly’s mouth on her jaw, hungry and panting, reaching, reaching. Nicole felt her own breath catch and shudder, spiraling as quick as the thunder of her heartbeat.

Waverly, groaning a little too loudly in her ear, growled, “Nicole, oh god, more.”

“More, baby?” panted Nicole. “D’you need to move?”

“No, need your hand, make me come like this, NOW.”

And Nicole slid one hand down between Waverly’s thighs, finding the heat, feeling the urgency that pulsed through her body there and oh god, she was so ready. Nicole’s brain veered off a cliff and fell into need as well. Maybe she hadn’t started in this exact direction but if Waverly wanted to come in a hurry while humping her leg while she jacked her off then by god that was exactly what would happen. Nicole hazily realized it was her left hand, non-dominant hand, but dismissed the thought as too late and unimportant. Teasing fingertips into ample wetness, she started stroking along Waverly’s clit, alternating with small fast circles, picking up speed as Waverly’s hips jolted and she started to cry out.

And oh, did she cry out. Her vocalizations were different from her customary high-pitched moans; it was full-throated and resonant, shouting to the ceiling with chin lifted, and Nicole thought her heart might burst with the elation of it. There were shouted _yeses_ and _oh my gods_ and, memorably, a whole phrase in a language Nicole didn’t know ( _καλό, αυτό είναι καλό, από το σκυλί_ ) before Waverly rose up a bit with one last enormous shout of “AH!” and her entire body seized, rigid, galvanic. Nicole knew this kind of orgasm, where any additional touch quickly becomes agony; she merely caught her and cradled her, whispering in her ear as she brought her back down to the bed and drew the sheets over her.

Waverly whimpered, came back to herself, not very long afterward. “Jeez,” she sighed. “Nicole.”

“Hey. You okay there?”

“Yeah.” She snuggled into Nicole’s shoulder. Nicole loved when she did that – there was something that felt absolutely right about it. It felt sure and safe to lie together like that for a while.

Stroking her hair, Nicole said, “You do surprise me sometimes.”

Grinning that crooked little half-grin that Nicole adored, Waverly said, “Why?”

“You were yelling something in a whole ‘nother language.”

“What did I say?”

“How would I - . I dunno. Something something skee-lee?”

Waverly chuckled. “Greek. I was reading Greek texts earlier today. ‘Apó to skylí’ is an oath, ‘by the dog’, from the Classical period.”

Nicole scowled, but playfully. “PLEASE tell me you’re joking.”

Waverly just grinned more. “Sorry, no can do. But I’m worried my translation may be for crap, it’s not my best language.”

“God, such a nerd,” Nicole huffed a bit. “Well, anyway, you can’t tease me about being loud any more. You shook the rafters.” Waverly murmured something, probably a mild disagreement, lost and unimportant amid the peaceful smiles and the warmth that settled between them.

They drifted a while, happy. Nicole sleepily thought they might doze off for a little bit, then wake and continue … or not, it didn’t really matter. She couldn’t be more content than she was right this very minute.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these characters so much.
> 
> Story is set around 2x04 ish. Since it's a Nicole POV story, Mictian isn't really anything more than the barest hint of an idea, easily dismissed, because Waverly was Waverly when she was with Nicole (it's canon, sez I)
> 
> Added:  
> καλό, αυτό είναι καλό, από το σκυλί (kaló, aftó eínai kaló, apó to skylí) = good, that's good, by the dog. At least that's how the translation app renders it. I apologize for likely messing it up, lampshaded as Waverly being unsure of the translation. I don't speak Greek and can't be sure of context or nuance or the differences between modern and Classical syntax. But "by the dog" is indeed a mild expletive mentioned in several texts, most notably Plato. See? Who ever said you couldn't learn something new from fanfiction :)


End file.
